


Blood notes

by ZaxiaeX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Past Abuse, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaxiaeX/pseuds/ZaxiaeX
Summary: A package arrived for you at the door.(This 'story' is a series of recordings [that i wrote heh] left behind by a woman who was sent to an insane asylum. They had been hidden away for quite some time, until now..)(p.s. sorry about the first chapters being so short)





	1. October 4th, 1978

4:55 pm, October 4th, 1978

     Today is the day, I'm finally going to leave him. I'm so sick of his constant yelling and slapping and... I need to leave. My friend told me about this place called Knock Mansion. They take in abused women. Hopefully they'll accept me. The constant fear of when you'll next be harmed is.. is.. It's so.. tiring. I can't take it anymore. I've got some food, some money.. I can make it there. He is **not** going to win.  This house.. I'm done with it. 

_There is a distant knocking in the background._

     He's home. I'll record more tommorow.. 

      


	2. October 7th, 1978

9:00 pm, October 5th, 1978 

    The damn car broke down. Piece of shit.. and it's raining. Now I have to walk 12 miles to Knock. I suppose it's not the worst I've endured but.. Why is everything so difficult?

 


	3. October 9th, 1978

7:00 AM, October 9th, 1978

 

    This place is really nice. The staff here are so friendly, I feel so at home. There hasn't been a single thing done wrong. It's perfect.. almost a little too perfect. When I first got here there were already people waiting at the door, which seemed a little strange. 

 

 

 


	4. October 14th, 1978

11:38 PM, October 14th, 1978

      Oh I knew it I knew it.. this place was too perfect. There's this knocking at my door at night and when I go look there's nothing there. The staff won't say anything about it and when I asked the nice lady at the front desk she looked at me like I was crazy. I'm not crazy.. I know I'm not. I'm going to leave my door open. Then the knocking will stop. It must.


End file.
